


Tworząc historię

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Brexit, polityka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

— Brytyjczycy! Zapamiętajcie tę datę! Dziś jest ten dzień, który świętować będą nasze wnuki. Dziś uwalniamy się spod dyktatury eurokracji. Od dziś nie płacimy na bandę leni w Brukseli. Jesteśmy dumnym narodem, który przez wieki radził sobie sam. Poradzimy sobie i teraz. Nasza historia i kultura wyraźnie pokazuje nasz dystans do Europy. Podjęliśmy słuszną decyzję - ten statek tonie, ale my nie pójdziemy na dno razem z nim. Żegnaj, Unio! Dziś tworzymy historię!

  
Mycroft słuchał w swoim gabinecie przemowy jednego z czołowych konserwatywnych polityków. Szczerze — wynik referendum nie zdziwił go. Pozostaje kwestia co rząd chce zrobić teraz.

  
Wie już o dymisji Premiera. Kogo wybierze partia na jego miejsce? I co ta osoba zrobi? Referendum nie jest wiążące. Jeszcze można się z tego szaleństwa wycofać. Jeśli jednak dedukcja Mycrofta okaże się trafna i nowym Pierwszym Ministrem zostanie, ten, kogo podejrzewa, wtedy nie ma na to szans.

  
"Dziś tworzymy historię!" — serwis informacyjny wyświetlał ten tekst na pasku, pokazując wypowiedzi ekspertów i polityków. " _To ja tworzę historię_ ", pomyślał.

  
Bo to nie kto inny, jak Mycroft Holmes wykonał jeszcze w nocy kilka telefonów do najważniejszych instytucji, w tym do Banku Anglii. To on będzie dbał o bezpieczeństwo Zjednoczonego Królestwa, które będzie zagrożone przez Brexit - w końcu wygasną wszystkie umowy o współpracy na polu bezpieczeństwa. To on będzie renegocjował kontrakty handlowe, tak, żeby kraj stracił jak najmniej - trzeba utrzymać gospodarkę na stabilnym poziomie, inaczej grozi to wewnętrznymi niepokojami. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że wojny domowe zazwyczaj poprzedza recesja gospodarcza.

  
Dużo pracy przed nim. A to nie koniec zmartwień. Moriarty powrócił do świata żywych, a Sherlock do narkotyków.

  
To będzie ciężki okres, być może największe wyzwanie w jego życiu.

  
— Antheo, połącz mnie, proszę, z partią. Chce jeszcze dziś wiedzieć, kogo wybrali na premiera. Musimy omówić strategię. I skontaktuj się z premier Szkocji, jestem ciekaw, co oni na to.


End file.
